Hidden Eyes, Hidden Voice
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Yugi Mutou,a teenage boy who doesn't speak or ever open his eyes.He tries to make himself disappear to savor the peace of being in school instead of home, where he is forced to live a reality that makes him wish he was blind. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO IS BACK AND INSPIRED FOR A STORY~!  
>If you guessed me, PP, then yer right. =p God I miss you guys sooooooo much. But right now I won't be uploading frequently or anything like that. If I get to upload it might take weeks. So I'm trying to write a few stories since I'm keeping you guys waiting. <strong>

**So anyway. This is the start of chapter one. I'm thinking about turning it into the prologue but meh. Too much trouble. I'll just add on to this as I go. So the story kinda popped into my head after reading a really good story, Hypnotized by the Music by yamixyugi-shipper. You should go check it out. Tea learns a valuable lesson. v.v So that story inspired me to do a thing with Yugi, and Yami, and maybe even add Seto in there too because I think I'm crushing on him a little (Who doesn't love the bad boy? Seriously.), and by now I'm sure you guys have realized that my stories revolve around abuse and stuff dealing with real life things others would otherwise ignore. Now I am saying this now:**

**THIS IS FICTION! **

**Yes it deals with real life things and some of my own personal experiences, but this is still fanfiction and if you don't like the thought of molestation, child abuse, rape, or my personal favorite - Mind fucking- then you don't need to be reading this story. Just giving a warning. Now if you want to see said things mentioned above and learn how people get through these kind of things, then by all means read and review to give me even more inspiration. **

**Okay I'm sure I've already said enough so I'll stop here. Please welcome, Hidden Eyes, Hidden Voice. **

**A/N: I really like stuff to do with "Hidden" so those are probably gonna be what most of my stories involve. **

**SUMMARY: Yugi Mutou,a teenage boy who doesn't speak or ever open his tries to make himself disappear to savor the peace of being in school instead of home, where he is forced to live a reality that makes him wish he was blind. But Seto Kaiba, and Yami Atemu, won't allow him to stand alone like he has been doing for so long. Though even they can't see the full extent of why Yugi allows himself to be hurt. That doesn't stop them though. Can they save the lost soul of a boy hiding both his eyes, and his voice? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! THOUGH I WISH I OWNED YAMI AND KAIBA RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Looking at the crystal clear mirror that was laying on the ground, the young boy, his spiked up tricolor hair that was also gravity defying, stood in front of it. He stood there, watching with dark amethyst eyes as the mirrors edges started to crack. With every line, jagged and growing in length, the amethyst eyes darkened even more, the black pupils slowly fading away. He could feel the rough skin of calloused hands sliding along his body that was littered with deformed bruises, some fading while somewere forming. The cracks grew deeper, creaking from the invisible pressure. Shards of glass shot forward, flying in slow motion, reflecting the boys image in the shiny surface until even the shards were cracked. Those calloused hands increased their hold, more firm now that the owner realized the boy had locked himself inside his broken mind. A voice was heard, soft and deep and full of unspoken promises that screamed pain.

"Yugi. Answer me." And the poor boy could only watch as the rest of the glass, broken into pieces, reflecting the one tear that fell from the corner of an amethyst eye darkened from unshed sorrow while the black pupil disappeared into the violet. Then, with an emotionless voice no louder than a whisper, Yugi answered.

"Yes father."

* * *

><p>Yugi stood quietly by the entrance to the school, well aware that he had another half an hour to wait before the doors would even open. But he waited, just like every morning until the weekend, an hour before school started just to escape for a little while longer. He reached up, his hand small and paler than normal, and touched his closed eyelids. They never opened, not during the day, not during the night. Only when his owner wanted them open would Yugi ever reveal the amethyst iris'. The other students thought he was blind, even Yugi himself started to think that he was, but they would never know what he saw. They would never see the things he is forced to see every day when this safe haven called school was over. Those kids didn't know what it was like to cower in fear from your very own father.<p>

"Early again, Mutou?" a deep voice called out, a slight chill in the tone as owner of the cold voice appeared beside the small statured boy. Yugi just tilted his head to the side, acknowledging the person's presence without a sound. He knew it was Seto Kaiba, the famous Student Council President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Yugi loved Duel Monsters, so he tried to keep track of all the latest advances in Dueling technology; that involved knowing about the creator of said advances. "Do you want to go on inside?"

This was the question asked every morning. Normally Yugi would shake his head no and just quietly stay outside, but this morning he was hurting more than normal so he nodded his head, eyes still closed. But because of those closed eyes, Yugi missed the slight change in Seto's normally expressionless features. Yugi had finally accepted an offer, the first one in years, and it seemed he didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes yes chapter 2 is now up and running. It's really short, I know, but this isn't the full chapter... possibly. Depends on if I wanna start a new chapter because of the way I ended this one. But right now I wanna do my little Review Corner! Or RR, Review Replies.

_**RR!  
><strong>_**kate: My first reviewer. You may have been an anon but thank you for the review! =D I uploaded chapter two, note once again that this is not the full chapter, so I'm hoping that you'll read this.**

**azhura03: I seriously gotta know what yer userame means. Like it sounds like Bakura (he will be in this story later on . Just give me time) but I know it aint. ^^'**

**DreamixAngel: I'm glad you'd love to read more because more is what I have :D Well the thing is, that with most stories where Yugi ends up the one hurt, its always ONLY _HIM_! Well screw that! What I'm working on with this one involves a hidden past with everyone (probably) but with Yugi the main center of attention because he's the one -took me three tries to spell "one" right- that makes them realize they have to stop it. Yugi is the one that plays the most important part in the story, because he IS the one that gets hurt, and he IS the one that can still see the good in his abuser even though he hates what has been done to him. But Yugi is the only one who doesn't speak. Hence the reason why the story is called Hidden EYES, Hidden VOICE. Note the plural and singular uses. ^w^ **

No I was not bashing. Just saying. I was trying to point out the actual reason why Yugi is the one hurt, at the moment anyway. I've had your reply ready since this morning DA. Just saying. .'

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Warmth enveloped the small bodied young man who let out an almost inaudible sigh of content. He had been waiting for the warmth of the school. As he walked into the darkened hallways, Yugi didn't notice the watchful ice blue eyes of Seto.

Seto Kaiba prided himself on his knowledge and resources, on finding the truth about those around him, but no matter how far he dug he could find no reason for Yugi Mutou's silence. Or any records of his blindness. Not one to beat around the bush, even though he technically has been for years, the tall brunette spoke the question that brought Yugi out of his contentment.

"You aren't really blind, or mute, are you, Yugi?"

Silence filled the air between them, though neither had been speaking before now the air was a silence full of tension. Yugi couldn't bring himself to turn around and face the young man he admired. Seto broke that tension filled silence with his deep voice, "You're the second smartest person in the school, true fact so no trying to deny it," he said when Yugi's head snapped back to look at him with surprise on his features, "and I know you aren't what you're trying to make yourself appear to be."

For the first time in many years, Yugi opened his eyes to another person that wasn't his father, revealing the dark amethyst and gave Seto a smill filled with regret and sorrow as he spoke in his small soft voice, "I might as well be." And those five words was all it took to make the Seto Kaiba speechless. He stared into Yugi's eyes, a beautiful violet but he could see the dimness instead of the innocent brightness that most others had. In fact, Yugi's eyes almost seemed dead. When that thought entered his mind it was as if a switch turned on in his brain. Some had broken Yugi. And that someone probably still was.

"Join the Student Council." Not a request, more like an order. "Of course you'll have to stay after school." The answer was immediate. Yugi would do anything to stay at his safe haven than willingly go to Hell. So once again, Yugi closed his beautiful eyes, and started to turn away from the CEO until said young man asked a, in this particular moment, random question.

"Do you duel, Yugi?"


	3. Chapter 3

BE HAPPY! THIS STORY WAS 1,036 WORDS WITHOUT THE LITTLE NOTES I PUT AT THE TOP! Now it'll be more than that but who cares? You guys know you love my little corner...right? *Yugi looks at them with his sad amethyst eyes*

So anyways. I'm super happy about the reviews I'm getting. =D I'd like to thank Kate, once again, because Kate is the anon reviewer who actually reviews! Thanks Kate, I'm updating faster for you . More or less. I still got other reviewers. Anyone know what that means? REVIEW REPLIES TIME!

_**RR:  
><strong>_**Doragon-chan: You know I actually had to go back and re-read chapter 2 to figure out what Yugi had said? And then it was like, "Duh PP! That was the first thing he said in chapter 2." You made me feel really stupid at that moment. But don't worry. =( This story is probably hard for everyone to review on, but they wanna know what happens next so they do review. ^^**

**Fangirl4ver: YES! I HAVE A NEW FAN! Wait do I even have old ones? oh who knows. Fear not my companion. I cannot write a duel, that has Yugi's deck in it anyway because I cant remember his deck or Seto's even, to save my life. I may be a duelist, yes I duel, its really fun and if ya want I can give a link if ya don't already got it, but anyway I may be a duelist but I seriously cannot narrate a duel. Now my other friend could but its kinda hard to reach him.  
>THANK YOU! Thank you sooo much Fangirl4ver for saying that my writing is good. ^^ I have major self confidence issues with my writing. So did I do good on the longer chapter? I mean the other chapters didn't even reach 1,000+ until I did these Author notes. And I sent you a PM telling you about the story ^^<strong>

**kate: Hey there sweeties. I updated just like ya asked :) and I did it in a hurry. I literally just wrote the chapter not even an hour ago. Try writing a story at 8 in the morning. .' Not that much fun but it was fun to try. **

**RainingHearts4Ever: hahaha okay okay I updated as fast as I could! Chillllllll =p Or imma sick Yugi on you :D by the way... why do you need this story? O.O' just wondering.**

**THATS IT FOR REVIEWS. FOUR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 2! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME GET AT LEAST 5 FOR CHAPTER 3?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Once closed eyes opened again to look back at Seto, a small gleam forming that made the brunette cut off his own smile when the dead look in Yugi's eyes disappeared.

"I love dueling more than anything." Yugi answered, smiling softly at his some-what friend. But the years of disuse of his voice would always make him sound as if he was whispering, as if being loud would break him. In Seto's ice blue eyes, Yugi looked like a delicate flower that lost a few petals, or even a broken mirror that could still reflect the soul. Just the sight of the young boy whose eyes were shining with innocence over the thought of a card game made Seto's heart clench as he remembered what his own brother had looked like all those years ago. With a mental shake of his head, Seto forced that train of thought to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do good to be remembering that now.

"Are you any good at dueling?" Yugi could hear the slight arrogance in Seto's voice now, no doubt because he was talking about dueling. Though he didn't mind. Seto spoke to him, Seto could be considered a friend now, and it was fine if Seto was arrogant about his dueling. He was, afterall, the International Champion.

"Not at all," Yugi said, knowing that he wouldn't be any good even though he would spend every free moment he had learning about his cards and devising strategies. Before anymore could be said between the two though the school had officially opened and students were staggering in, still half asleep and wanting a nap. One in particular student walked right up to Seto and laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. Dirty blonde hair, ruffled and just a little puffy -in Yugi's opinion anyway- and almost as tall as the CEO himself. The tri-color haired boy recognized him. Joey Wheeler, a used-to-be delinquent who saved Yugi from some bullies two years ago. The first outsider to hear his voice.

"Hey Kaiba," Joey greeted, his voice muffled from laying on Seto's shoulder. The Student Council president didn't seem to mind the fact that he was being used as a pillow but he did want to introduce Yugi to his Secretary. "Puppy," he started, saying the nickname that would rile Joey up enough to make him back away and look at him, "this is Yugi Mutou. He's going to be helping with the Student Council from now on."

"I already know Yugi," Joey said, turning to look at the small bodied boy after yawning until a sudden thought occured to him. "Help me study Yug'!" A look of confusion crossed Yugi's face, his eyes closed to the world around him once again. Seto was one thing, but Joey was another. "You're smart, and unlike -Block over here I know you won't kick away a friend in need." Joey smiled at his brilliance, grinning at Yugi even though said boy wasn't really looking.

"Come now Puppy," Seto stated, looking at the blonde with his icy gaze, "we all know there is no help for you so why bother wasting time?"

A rising hand stopped whatever come back Joey was going to say. He looked down at the boy who was rumored to be mute, and blind, when the boy gave him a small smile. "You'll help me?" A nod was his answer. That was all he needed. "Yes!" With that Joey took off down the hall to go find his books that were stuffed inside the small locker all students were forced to use. He would need to start right away, and since school didn't technically start for another hour, it would be no problem to do some studying. He would, afterall, need all the help he could get.

* * *

><p>Even when silent, Yugi was a better teacher than any of the teachers here. He found a way to make it so simple that even Joey could understand it. Seto had watched the two, just quietly watching so he wouldn't interrupt, and even he found himself leaning forward to learn some parts that he didn't fully understand. In honesty, Yugi Mutou might actually be the smartest student in this school. But he was also the one who couldn't stand to be touched or be in crowds. That made Seto remember something he had seen in one of Yugi's medical files. In the span of three years, Yugi had went to the Emergency Room a grand total of twenty times. All because of broken bones. Yet when he read the report, there were multiple bruises littered all over his body, some shaped like a hand. Though when they asked about the bruises, Yugi would just give them a smile. He never spoke, not once, to any of the doctors.<p>

When Joey drapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, the light that had been glowing in his eyes for a while vanished, though his eyes had been closed the whole time Seto could tell the light from earlier never went away. Until now. All the boy did was tense his muscles and stay still, even after Joey took his arm away. "Yug'?" He asked softly, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. Yugi didn't respond. In alarm Seto jumped up and went to the boy, bending down infront so they could be at eye level.

"No one's going to hurt you Yugi," he spoke softly, a whisper so Joey couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. Yugi still didn't respond, in fact it seemed he stiffened more. Without bothering to react once again, Yugi started to walk away. He knew they weren't his father, he knew they wouldn't touch him like that, but for now all Yugi wanted was to be alone. Joey, who grew up around things like this, understood and told Seto to back away and come with him. "See you afterschool Yug'."

As the two walked away from the silent boy, the both of them was brought back into their memories of the past, and for one the present, while Yugi was forced to remember the touch of a loved one that only knew how to hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS NOT ALL OF CHAPTER 4. I just needed to put some of it up so that I could answer a review. **

**sakura2112: Mind-fucking is my personal favorite because that is what kept me alive. **

**Now time for the review replies for chapter 3!**

_**RR:  
><strong>_**Doragon-chan: O.o' what i do? I'm sorry if I made you cry with that... -goes to hide in a corner while twiddling her thumbs and mumbles- But Joey gets lottsa love here...**

**RainingHearts4Ever: uuuuh I honestly dunno how to reply to that. Im not a fan of crack or anything related to drugs. Which is why I haven't really mentioned drugs in any of my stories. **

**azhura03: So yer answer almost confused me until I went back and re-read it. I advise everyone to go back and re-read anything they've read. It makes a whole lot more sense the second time and you notice things you didn't notice before. And I'm trying to update as fast as I can.**

**skywright: ... o.o Your reply actually made me speechless for a few minutes. Just pointing that out there. I'm glad you like the story and I repeat, for I have said this in another review reply, Yugi is not the only one hurt in this story. Now if you go and read Hidden Pain of a Boy then there is only one person who really gets hurt and that's Jaden. Or Judai. I used one or the other with that one. **

**HeartXCrossbones: I updated soon. ^^ Thats all I can really say. =/**

**Fangirl4ver: haha you don't gotta thank me. ^^' I didn't really do anything. All i'm doing is doing something that I love to do. Anyway you can't really blame Joey. He didn't know Yugi doesn't like to be touched. Its not his fault. (v.v) sorta. As for the couple question: No. At least not yet. I'm still debating on that one. =p**

**DreamixAngel: Ugh will you guys stop focusing on the part of "Yugi getting hurt?" There is a reason for this y'know? I'm pretty sure I've already explained this at least once before. =.=' Not trying to snap but I want people to stop focusing on the "Yugi getting hurt" part and start focusing on what is hurting him and how he copes and how it effects those around him. Not many people would actually care, even if they say they would, and if you can't see past the part of "Yugi getting hurt" then maybe yer one of those people who don't care. Again, sorry for snapping or sounding rude but it's seriously starting to get aggrivating to me, as an author, when no one seems to see past the exterior and into the heart of the flame when I'm actually trying to focus on that. Once again, sorry for any rude behavior.**

**Sakura2112: I'm glad you love the story. That makes me super happy. ^^**

**OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3! I didn't even fully expect 5 so I'm seriously amazed that I got 8 reviews. Thanks guys. I love you! Lets see if we can keep that up =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Joey, who was in most of Seto's classed, had shocked both the CEO and his classmates when he raised his hand to answer questions and actually got them right. The first thing his teacher asked was,

"Who's brain did you steal, Wheeler?" Never had Joey been insulted that forwardly by a teacher before. So of course he went on the defensive. "I didn't steal anyones brain. I have my own and it works just fine. I just got a really good tutor who teaches better than you teachers." Maybe saying that last part wasn't a smart idea, but it was a slip of the tongue. Honestly. But when he saw his teachers eyes narrow, he knew that he might be in trouble for that.

"So who is this tutor of yours?" The question made the blonde perk up and smile a bright smile.

"Yugi Mutou. He's seriously smart." Immediately whispers were heard around the room. With his sharp hearing Joey could pick up on bits and pieces of what some of the kids were saying.

"Yugi Mutou?"

"...blind boy..."

"Never talks to anyone..."

"...Can he even talk?"

"He thinks he's better than everyone." That one sentence made Joey see red. He turned on the class with a growl, eyes narrowed as he shouted at them.

"You don't even know him! How can you say so many things about a guy you don't know?" It was pure confusion tinted with rage. Though the calm voice of Seto made his anger simmer down.

"Because these people are ignorant to anyone besides themselves." Such a simple, honest answer. Everyone had shut up just from the shock of Seto Kaiba saying something like that. All of them froze in their seats when he turned his icy glacier blue glare at them. "None of you have even thought to try and get to know the boy, so don't go around talking about him as if you know everything."

"Yugi's smart. He teaches alot better than these teachers and he doesn't even speak. If I didn't know Kaiba as well as I do, I could honestly say that Yugi is the smartest person in this school, teachers and students included." Joey felt the anger fade away as he praised the young man who wasn't even here with them. But what shocked him most was Seto's next words.

"That boy is a lot smarter than me."


	5. Chapter 5

1,084 words before I did any A/N or RR. Aren't you guys proud of me? v.v Sorry it took so long. I had to figure out a way to carry on. Yami is coming in the next chapter, just letting you know so please bare with me n'kay? ^^ So I dont wanna do a RR for the A/N chapter, so Im doing chapter 4 reviews now. Lets carry on =D

**RR:  
><strong>**kate- **I tried to put it up as soon as I could, but here ya go. Chapter 5 is ready for your viewing pleasure.

**ImmortalAngel92**- I'm sorry but could you please but Yugi down? o.o' He kinda needs to start doing my disclaimers and he can't really do that if my reviewer has him... so yea... please?

**azhura03**- haha its fine its fine. Wasn't that confusing when I went back to re-read it. Has anyone done my idea of re-reading things? You seriously notice stuff you didn't before. And here is another new chapter for ya Az-tan. ^^

**Doragon-chan**- I don't mind crying. I just hate it when I'm the cause... er... sorta cause. And yes. Go Joey! Told ya Joey would get lottsa love in the chapter .

**Fangirl4ver**- I honestly don't like hurting Yugi. I had said in the first chapters A/N that my stories have to deal with personal experiences. That means I also end up remembering what was done to me, so in a way I hurt both myself and Yugi at the same time. So please refrain from bringing up the pain issues. That goes for all the reviewers. But as I'm sure you've noticed my length is finally reaching 1000 words or more. =D Go me!

**DreamixAngel**- I'm glad you love the story! I love it sooo much too.

**sakura2112**- Well its about time someone did. Now that Seto's said something to them, Yugi won't get as much grief during school. -sly grin- Or will he?

Seven reviews. I'm still trying to get up to 10 reviews a chapter. I seriously want some reviews so c'mon people. Introduce my story to other peoples. Please? Pretty please? I mean I havent had Yugi get hurt in the last few chapters so pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee?

On with chapter 5 v.v

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Yugi could only listen to the stilled silence of the room. He could feel the students looking at him in question. It just wasn't normal for him to be in the Student Council room. Unfortunately Joey and Seto had been a little held up in their last class, so instead of leaving like he should have, Yugi decided to wait for the two. _Not like I want to go to that place anyway_, he reasoned.

The click of a door handle turning made Yugi turn his head in that direction. Just by the sound of the footsteps Yugi knew Seto and Joey were finally here. Instantly getting up from his little corner, Yugi walked over to the President.

"Yugi," Seto greeted, placing a hand on the young mans head before he could stop himself. Luckily the boy didn't react negatively to the somewhat petting. Joey reached out and ruffled Yugi's hair, smiling brightly when a pout graced the boys features before his hand was pushed away by Yugi's small pale hand.

Noticing the confusion of the other members, Seto decided explanations were in order.

"Yugi is joining the Student Council," the young brunette stated, wondering which position he could do. As if voicing his thoughts, Téa Gardner (?), a pretty brunette with short hair and baby blue eyes, asked in a tone that barely hid her already surpressed anger, "And what would be his position?"

Yugi hid half behind Seto's body when he heard her voice, but none-the-less he pulled on the CEO's sleave and once he got the other boys attention he took a marker and wrote in perfect cursive hand-writing on the white board,

"I can be an erand boy."

An erand boy was the last thing Seto wanted the boy to do, but he could tell how uncormfortable Yugi was, especially when he heard Téa's voice just moments before. If Yugi becane an erand boy then he wouldn't have to be around all the people that normally occupy the room, and he could still feel usefull. It shouldn't take long for Yugi to get used to the other members, and vice versa, anyways. When he did get more used to the members though, Seto would decide a more fitting position for him to be in. Maybe Yugi should just become the Vice-President.

"If thats what you want," Seto said with a small sigh.

"I wanna go with Yugi'," Joey cut in, ruffling the boys hair again and receiving another pout. With another sigh, Seto asked if anyone else wanted to go with the tri-hair colored boy. A small pale hand rose from the back of the room.

"I'll go as well," Ryou Bakura said softly, glancing nervously at the cold ice blue stare of the President who just waved him to the door where the other two where standing. As soon as he got to the frong Yugi held his hand out to him, eyes still closed and gave Ryou a small smile when said boy took the offered hand. Seto watched the two with eyes narrowed in thought. Finally he told the trio to go run some of the club application forms to the office so that they could be checked over by the principal.

"Right-o, Captain!" Joey exclaimed before taking the papers, which where handed to Yugi for safe keeping by Ryou. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You'll lose them between point A and point B," Ryou easily explained, giving Joey a small smile to show he was teasing with him. Joey just frowned at the small statured boy with a wild mane of white hair that reminded him of Mokuba's -Seto's brother- hair. A small giggle brought him out of his thinking though. He looked at Ryou, who looked just as confused, until he heard the giggling again, from his left side, and looked at Yugi who was smiling lightly. Unaware of being watched, once again, Yugi giggled and missed the large grin spread on Joey's face.

He got Yugi Mutou, the blind mute, to giggle.

* * *

><p>Téa growled inside her mind even as she smiled brightly at the people around her who was asking questions on what they should do. Yugi, the small bodied boy who never opened his eyes or spoke. But it was Yugi who made her life turn to ruins. Just as she knew about the scars on his body, he knew that he could never ask for her forgiveness. Not after what he did.<p>

Now that spineless little boy had the nerve to join the Student Council? To just waltz on into her sanctuary like nothing had happened? No way in hell. She was going to have a talk with Seto, the stubborn President who just did whatever he liked. If she wanted to talk to him though, she'd have to get him alone. Téa knew that her anger towards Yugi would show itself and she couldn't have her image be ruined as well.

Unbeknown to her though, Seto already picked up on the strong dislike she had for Yugi, and was doing research on the Gardner family in relation to Yugi Mutou. His eyes widened slightly when his computer was done downloading the information. Téa was angry at Yugi over an accident that the young boy couldn't help? Yugi went through something like that? What in the world had that boy done to deserve something like that? The article he was reading brought about so many questions, questions that he couldn't answer and his frustration was getting the better of him.

"Everyone can go on home. I'll finish things up." Seto called out, looking at each and every one to get his point across. It wasn't that unusual for Seto to do that, so no one really bothered wondering why. When Téa was the last one there and didn't seem to be going anywhere, Seto looked up at her with an icy glare and pointedly told her to get the hell out. She flushed a dark red but did as he told her to, bumping into Joey who was walking through the door with Yugi and Ryou following after him.

A glare was directed at Yugi but Téa didn't bother apologizing to the dumb blond. He muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"Rude witch." Baby blue eyes narrowed and turned a shade just lighter than Seto's own icy blue as she thought to herself, _If you want a witch, I'll give you something even better_.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter might be just a little bit shorter, and I might have lied a little in the other A/N... Yami **_might _**not appear in this chapter. Note I said MIGHT. I havent exactly finished chapter 6 as I was writing this A/N. But Im gonna finish the story before I upload it on the story itself if that made any sense. So even though I'm writing this, Im technically not done with it and posting it. Get it? Good cause I didn't. Anyway here's the review replies!

**RR**:  
><strong>kate<strong>- Nine times outta ten so far yer the first one to review when I post. .' Stalker. =p Nah just kidding. I love it that I have an anon reviewer who keeps coming back. ^^ It makes me so happy. =D

**silver5606**- I'm glad you found it! ^^ I hope you'll continue to enjoy it and hey... my chapters aren't that short... I at least get them to 1000 words after the A/N... =p

**hellomaru**- You mean you read the other chapters and didn't review! How could you! Gah! Nah its cool. ^^ Glad ya think it's interesting. But everyone comes back just to see my review replies :D 'Cause they awesome like that.

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**- eh... I don't think yer the only one. Yer jus' gonna have to stay tuned and find out, ne? -sly grin- And more reviews might make me wanna go ahead and reveal Téa and Yugi's little... history... with each other.

**ImmortalAngel92**- Yami I honestly don't want to know how she does that. I'm just happy I got Yugi back. -puts a tracking device on Yugi after hugging him- Now he can start doing my disclaimers until you enter the story.

**Spindlegal**- hey hey i'm sure you know the word I wanted to use was something meaner =p But I cant exactly use it since this is rated T... for now. haha Thanks for the review and stop trying to kill Tea. I need her for a while y'know? =p

Yugi: I never want to be kidnapped again... -shudders-  
>Seto: It's okay Yugi, it's okay. I won't let it happen again. -smiles softly-<br>PP: Seto stop makin' the moves on Yugi. -glares lightly- Thats for later. Yugi do the disclaimer sweetie. -hugs Yugi-  
>Yugi: PP does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto, Joey, Tea -shudders again-, me, or anyone else for that matter.<br>PP: Yep. All I own is this idea. Sorta. I think I got the idea from many different stories and just decided to do my own.  
>Seto: Well at least you put in your own experiences.<br>PP: ... let's just get on with the story now. -w-

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sad amethyst eyes watched as Téa stormed out of the room, obviously upset. Not a single doubt in his mind, Yugi knew it was his fault. He could never ask for Téa's forgiveness. Not after he did that to her. A slight pain in his back made him mentally wince. The scar may be healed but the memory of the pain could still be remembered. Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling happily and unaware of the stabbing pain it brought to Yugi.

With a small sound of distress, Yugi pulled away. Sweat broke out on his forehead, whimpers tearing their way from his throat as he backed away. Three sets of eyes turned to look at him, wide and different colored. Hands appeared, reaching for him, grabbing at his skin. Not again, he thought as his mind faded into his memories of groping and searching fingers pressing against him. Warm chocolate brown eyes, ice cold azure eyes, honey hued brown eyes, and the hateful baby blue eyes of Téa was all Yugi could see. It was too much.

Too much, too much, too much. Too many people. Too many eyes. Too many thoughts.

"Yug'?" Joey called, voice wavering when he saw how shaken his new friend was. It was unnerving, seeing Yugi scared just being around them. Before he could say another word, Yugi took off running, not looking back when his name was called, not thinking of what he would have to face when he got home, not even caring as the pain in his back escalated into a burning fire. Friends, care, laughing, touches. It was all too much. Yugi couldn't handle it. Those things were pure, innocent, untouched. All the things Yugi wasn't. Then, for the second time that day, Yugi spoke in a whisper as he ran and ran and ran.

"I don't want to live!"

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes, Yugi," a rough voice ordered when Yugi entered the door to his prison. Immediately his eyes snapped open, revealing the darkness of the amethyst orbs as he slowly fell into the safety of his mind.<p>

A hand reached out, large and forceful as it traced over his clothed skin. "Why don't you take these off for Papa?" The movements were robotic as Yugi slowly unbuttoned his uniform, peeling the jacket off his arms before pulling the black shirt underneath off his body. A moments hesitation brought him a slap to the side of his face before he slowly slid off his navy blue pants. Not even fully in the door and the old man was already making him undress, Yugi thought with a wry smirk from the safety of his mind. Except his mind wasn't safe, it wasn't safe at all.

The cracked mirror loomed infront of the curled up Yugi who looked up at it. As his eyes rested upon the reflective surface, a large break split the image in half. On the inside Yugi screamed, loud and long, wailing at the top of his lungs while clutching his head while on the outside, Yugi's amethyst eyes finally died and fell shut. Even as the shattered glass fell to the already split ground, Yugi could only form one last thought before sleep over came him.

_At least now, I won't have to deal with the pain_.

* * *

><p>For now this is all of chapter 6. I plan on doing more with chapter 7 because thats when Yami finally comes in. I figured it would be easier on me if I left it off here with Yugi and then start up by introducing Yami. Sorry for the inconvienence. =w='<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So the long awaited chapter 7 has arrived. With Yami in tow somewhere. .'

I started the chapter during school and finished it when I got home and transfered it to word. Be happy 'cause writing yaoi stories at school is dangerous. v.v I would not recommend it if you come from a racist or judgemental community. Anyways time for the Review Replies!

**RR**:  
><strong>Spindlegal<strong>-Sorry. Yugi's dad is not to be killed yet. He is still in use right now. I need him to keep the story going. Unfortunately. v.v

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**- Yea sure why not. =/ I just did it cause I was too lazy but I'll start using Pon-Pon instead. -w- and HEY! Seto is my favorite character in this story... kinda... I think I keep forgetting to add him in =p

**hellomaru**- haha well Yami appears now. Aren't you happy Maru-tan?

**azhura03**- You stop reading my mind. . Yer jus' gonna have to read and find out what Yugi did to Tea though technically he didn't really do anything at all. =/ If that makes sense.

**Fangirl4ver**- Its okay its okay. If yer sick then theres nothing you can do about it. Ya are feeling better right? Right? -worried- I'm glad my Joey can make you laugh. I'm honestly scared I'm not doing Joey or Seto's personalities right... but meh. I can tweak them a little to suit the story. Afterall they have their own stories as well.

**RainingHearts4Ever**- well I try to update everyday. Sometimes it takes two days but at least I update frequently enough. Besides I did update so you have no room for complaint! :D

**Sakura2112**- I'm sure everyone was waiting for Yami. ^^' hehe but at least he'll make his entry now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next day Yugi didn't come to school. Nor the day after. Yugi didn't come to school for a week. Seto was almost sick with worry, Joey was restless, and Ryou was fidgetting in his seat.

"So," a slightly deep voice called from the door frame, "I would ask how you are, cousin, but your face tells me enough." Seto turned to the doorway, pointing a glare at the occupant leaning against it with a smirk on his tan face.

"Holy hell its Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief. "A taller and tanner Yugi!" Ryou sighed, a palm on his forehead. Seto let out a small sigh as well before the started the explanations.

"That's Yami Atemu, my cousin. He's going to be staying here for a while."

Yami gave them a small smirk, waving at them with a tan hand. "Who's Yugi?" He asked, almost as an afterthought after he plopped down beside Seto. Before anyone could answer the door to the Student Council room opened once again and a small quiet figure walked in, eyes empty despite the beautiful violet color. Joey jumped up, worry and relief passing over his face before setting into confusion. Why was Yugi's eyes open?

* * *

><p>No thought in mind, just quietly entering the room so as to tell Seto that he couldn't join the Student Council after all. The new addition to the small group didn't even face him, he mearly glanced at the taller tri-colored boy with tan skin and narrow crimson eyes who was smirking as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Heading to the board, Yugi took the marker that was left there and wrote, once again in perfect cursive,<p>

"I won't be joining the Student Council." Father wanted him home earlier, as soon as he could after school let out. His eyes grew more dull after that last thought, going unnoticed by everyone except a pair of narrowed crimson eyes.

The boy infront of him was short, his hair was wild - not like he had any room to talk though- and he didn't even bother speaking. But his eyes, such a pretty purple that should hold a form of innocent brightness, held nothing but dull corruption. It was as if the boy convinced himself that he didn't have any form of innocence left inside him. A sad sight, but a sight non the less. And Yami, ever the inquisitive (though he was really just nosey) made the decision that this boy wouldn't be left alone.

"You must be Yugi," he said, looking at the boy with a smile on his face that was met with a blank look. Once again the boy didn't even acknowledge him. Yami mentally huffed in irritation. What a brat, he thought to himself as he stared at Yugi who was writing on the board. He must be one of those types from a rich loving family but thinks the world hates him or something. Ignorant to everyone and everything around him except himself.

Though Yami couldn't help himself. His instincts were screaming that his thoughts were wrong, and if Yami learned one thing in his life is that he should never ignore what his gut told him. With his mind clear and focused Yami's eyes narrowed to slits when he saw the fabric of Yugi's shirt sleeve fall just a tad bit, revealing a deep scratch that was bleeding the slightest amount. Not enough blood to be noticed, but enough to be felt. And here the boy was acting as if he wasn't bleeding as he finished what he wanted to say.

"I won't be joining the Student Council. My father wants me to be home as soon as school is over from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for the offer."

* * *

><p>Seto looked at Yugi, his icy gaze revealing nothing of the thoughts going on in his mind.<p>

"The offer will stay up, Yugi." He said, looking at the expressionless boy who stood before him. A totally different person than the Yugi he knew just a week ago. A nod was his answer before Yugi turned his back on them and walked away.

After a moment of silence, thirteen minutes to be exact, Yami let out a huge sigh before placing his hands on his hips when he stood up.

"What a mood killer." When three glares where directed at him, Yami held up his hands in defense before looking at Seto with a serious expression on his face. "What did you find out about him, Seto?" The brunette in question just looked at Yami with a look of feigned innocence, sighing when the other boy mearly raised an eyebrow and glared.

"Téa Gardner has a connection to him."

"Téa? You mean the crazy bitch who stalks me when I come here sometimes?" Yami asked, backing away from the group as he remembered all of the photo's she took of him then tried to blackmail him with them. A nod was all the confirmation Yami needed from his CEO cousin. "Well damn."

"Téa blames Yugi for her parent's death."

"Whoa! Wait! Hold the phone here." Joey cut in, finally shocked out of his shock at having seen Yugi. "Why the heck would Téa blame Yug'? It ain't like he's the one that went out and sliced them open with a knife." The death of Téa's parents was all over the news for a long time, as well as how they were killed, stabbed to death with a kitchen knife, and Yugi was never spoken of. But as he looked into the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba, the next words that the brunette spoke shook him to his core.

"Yugi's real dad is the one that killed them."


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHA!** Already chapter 8! I feel like I'm updating everyday =/ Maybe I should start doing it every week instead. That'll give me more time to get reviews and let people review on chapters because lets face it. We all know that people don't review every chapter if there are multiple chapters already up. =.= OH! And after the RR's that you guys love so much, theres a **WARNING** that I want you guys to **PAY ATTENTION TO**! Anyway here we go! Review Replies; START!

**RR**:  
><strong>InsaneEvilLittleEmmy<strong>- You really are insane. =/ Hello how cliche is it to have Yugi faint? D= Nah im kidding. But it really is cliched-ish. v.v Though amusing... Maybe i'll do that later on! =D

**Drawn2Danger**- Well I'm not one to reveal my secrets (Yugi: LIAR!) so you'll just have to find out! ^^ Yami: You hit me with a marshmellow... -glares at Danger- Least it wasn't a belt Yami, least it wasn't a belt. v.v

**hellomaru**- Tea is self-centered and only looks at herself. Yugi was the reason his dad even went to their house so of course she blames Yugi, the only one still alive =p oops did I say too much?

**kate**- Hey Hey you always say to update but c'mon. I put a new chapter up everyday just about. =( Cut me some slack kate.

**azhura03**- Who said Yami would rescue Yugi so soon? . I plan on making this as long as I can before I finally draw it to a close. That means Yami will not save Yugi yet!

**RainingHearts4Ever**- I normally prefer more than 3 letters in a review but hey it counts. ^^'

**Fangirl4ver**- Eat the cookies. Sweets cure all sadness. Yami only starts off as an ass okay's? He's actually really caring :'(

**Doragon-chan**- Well more you shall know. Eventually. When I feel like telling you.

**HeartXCrossbones**- C'mon you and kate say the same thing! T.T I update like everyday. What are you two gonna do if I start updating every week instead?

**sakura2112**- heh. Now thats the reaction I wanna bring out but what exactly wasn't you expecting? o.o'

**silver5606**- Well damn. I gots me a new reviewer =D I'm glad you think the story is awesome. ^^ I didn't think so at first but I'm glad people are liking it.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I GOT **11 REVIEWS** FOR CHAPTER 7! Do you guys know how happy that makes me? And to see both new and old reviewers still reviewing? oooooh you guys are making me sooooo happy!

_**WARNING TIME:**_ THERE IS A SEXUAL SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. It is not a big scene and it is not descriptive (probably; never was good at telling) but I'm just letting you know. I might change the rating to M if I end up having to use more sexual references and depending on how graphic I get the abuse. If you don't like forced guy-pleasure then you don't want to read the part after the break. I will mark that with a ********** okay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

After hearing those words from Seto's mouth, Yami was filled with guilt. Here he was, just moments before, thinking about how much of a spoiled brat Yugi must be. When in all actuallity the boys father was a killer and he would forever have to live with that knowledge. As soon as he thought of the man who had no image Yami remembered the crimson liquid sliding down pale skin. But before he could say anything, Joey asked a question that made Yami have to rethink.

"Didn't Yug' say his father wanted him home after school though?" Thats true. That was the message that Yugi told them when he said he didn't want to take up Seto's offer. Though Yami just met the boy and just became a part of the little group, he was smart. Smart enough to piece info together and read his cousin like a book. Seto knew more about the boy than he was letting on.

"Step-father maybe?" Ryou suggested, hesitant to bring any attention to himself even if it was to answer a question. Without Yugi there with him, he didn't feel as strong as he normally did.

"Yugi's mother died while giving birth to him."

Well shit. Maybe the world did hate the kid after all, Yami thought to himself with a frown on his face. Freed once again from voicing his thoughts, Joey let out a small breath he probably didn't even know he was holding.

"What the hell? What'd Yug' do to deserve this?" The blond asked, eyes brimming with tears and for once he wasn't ashamed of them. Yugi never cried, Joey could tell, so someone had to do it for him. "He's nice. He's smart. He knows what the heck he's doin'. One time, a few years ago, Yug' taught me how to wrap a wound correctly. Even without talking or seeing he can do so much stuff. It ain't fair how he has to be put through so many things."

"Yugi isn't blind, or mute." Seto stated, looking sharply at Joey after the blond brought up Yugi's eyes and voice. That shocked Joey into silence. Ryou just scratched the back of his neck, looking at the ground as if he wasn't surprised. That reminded Seto that Ryou was the third smartest person in the school. So he probably wasn't surprised by the information. "He just chooses not to use his voice or look at the world through his eyes."

"Maybe because his world is something that others couldn't bear to see." Yami suggested, voice soft as he thought about his own words. He could feel the eyes of his cousin, telling him to continue with what he was saying. So with a small sigh he did. "Ever heard the saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'?" Nods was the only answer he needed. "In some ways its true. You can hide emotions behind a mask of indifference, but a mask covers the face, not the eyes because everyone needs to see. You can't hide your emotions from your eyes."

Eyes widened before glancing down at the floor, no doubt the owner of each pair remembering something from their own past. "Yugi probably doesn't want anyone to know the truth about what he has to go through. Sure, his mom died while giving birth to him. His dad killed Téa's parents because Yugi ran away to them. But that was in the past, isn't it? So who's to say what is happening right now? What is happening to Yugi, right now in the present?"

What was happening to the poor boy who lives a life of dark silence?

* * *

><p>Gentle touches, fingertips brushing over glistening pale skin arching from the unwanted pleasure coursing through his body. Yugi panted, eyes open and glazed with an emotion he never willingly felt before. But before he was conscious of what was happening to his body. Now, oh now he didn't even care. Let it be used as Father saw fit. The poor boys mind was broken to little pieces, never to be fixed again.<p>

"Such a good boy Yugi." His father whispered into his ear, hot rotten breath crossing over Yugi's cheek as the man slowly slid his palms down Yugi's bare chest. "If you keep this up I won't have to hurt you anymore." Yugi could only nod, his hands cuffed behind his back while he sat on his knees infront of his father who was sitting in a wooden rocking chair. His father threaded his calloused fingers through his wild tri-colored hair, gripping tightly so Yugi wouldn't move away from the hard bulge that was pressed against his cheek. "Just be a good boy, Yugi, and I'll let you go."

Lies, Yugi thought even as he obeyed the whispered commands of the man infront of him. It was a lie that he would be free. Yugi would never be free from this man that claimed to be his father. It was all sweet sweet lies to fill Yugi with hope, only to crush them instantly. Those words had been said before. Had been said for years. And they still haven't come true, no matter how good Yugi was. But because he was human Yugi had allowed himself to hope that the words were true even though he knew they wasn't. Though now Yugi couldn't care about what the man said.

Anything that this man said could not be trusted. And Yugi would not trust him, not after what happened the last time he trusted a father. Just with the memory alone the scar on his back throbbed, making Yugi remember the pain he felt as that knife slid down his back, through his skin. He shuddered, the man above him mistaking the action as pleasure and let a smug grin form on his face.

"That a boy Yugi. You can't deny what I do to you." What you do is make me sick, Yugi thought even as he gave a small mewl and shy nod.

Humans were born to act a part. It looks like Yugi found his.


	9. Chapter 9

Soooo here's Chapter 9 after much waiting. Sorry. Had to think about this one. As an extra bonus I put in a few twists that you guys probably wasn't expecting of Yugi. ^^ Anywayyyyyys heres the RR's for chapter 8!

_**RR**_:  
><strong>InsaneEvilLittleEmmy<strong>- WTF! 35! Holy hell and I thought I couldn't work on just one story... Good luck to you and your insane mind. v.v

**ImmortalAngel92**- Yugi you shouldn't do bondage... it might come back to haunt you in a story...

**Fangirl4ver**- I'm sorry =( I didn't mean to make ya sick. My chapters are probably gonna be more depressing before they get happy and cheerful again. ^^'

**RainingHearts4Ever**- Well I'm pretty sure all of the warnings dont imply it's gonna be a happy story. =/ Just sayin. =p

**Spindlegal**- Uuuuuuhhhhh is yer head okay? o.o' Hope it is but dun do stupid things like that again!

**Doragon-chan**- hehe ^^' sowwy

**hellomaru**- Yes Yugi's daddy is a sick sick man. A sick man who has a Yugi fetish.

**sakura2112**- I know you feel sorry for Tea but it can't be helped. Tea is another antagonist for this story who plays a not so big yet very big part.

**DreamixAngel**- haha thank you ^.^ I feel like updating now so I am =D

**silver5606**- eeeeh ^^' You can't kill them. One is technically already dead and the other is still in use for now. You can't exactly read this story forever. It won't last forever. ='(

OH NO! The story reviews are degressing T.T No reviews are coming in. C'mon guys dont give up on me now! Please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It was suffocating. Intoxicating in a way. Frustrating in many others. And filled to the brim with shame. Yugi walked past Seto, his head down, eyes closed, voice quiet when he whispered to the brunette that he idolized so much, "Sorry." The very same voice that moaned indecently the night before. A voice Yugi hated. His voice that should never be heard.

He could still feel the touch on his body. The gentle, almost loving, embrace that was forced upon him no matter how willing he seemed. But all Yugi could do was watch as his mind slowly broke more and more each day, leaving no way to fix the shattered pieces. Holding a notebook, tattered and worn, close to his chest Yugi quickly made his departure from where Seto was. Unknown to him though, a torn paper fell from the precious item he held in his hands that was picked up from the very same brunette that he was currently running from.

Picking up the paper from the hallway that was slowly growing less crowded, Seto looked over the words, his eyes widening in surprise.

_'Would you cry if I faded from your life?  
><em>_Will you understand the choices I made?  
><em>_Could you comprehend my reasons?  
><em>_Shouldn't you let me go already?_

_Clinging to the feelings,  
><em>_of days, months, before.  
><em>_Never letting go of the past,  
><em>_never looking for a future._

_Stuck between desire,|  
><em>_Stuck between comfort or pain.  
><em>_Thinking of days forgotten,  
><em>_wondering if they were ever true._

_Let go.  
><em>_Leave me be.  
><em>_Let me be with who I want,  
><em>_You have no control so please,  
><em>_Let me go._

_Would you cry if I faded from your life?  
><em>_Will you understand the choices I made?  
><em>_Could you comprehend my reasons?  
><em>_Shouldn't you let me go already?'_

Then a second poem written on the back.

'_Whispers floating around my head,  
><em>_Fingers pointing, chuckles soaring,  
><em>_Unspoken insults thrown into the air,  
><em>_Judged on the style I choose,  
><em>_Judged on the way I talk,  
><em>_Critisized for how I act._

_Wicked people laughing,  
><em>_Kind people believing their words,  
><em>_Misunderstood by the actions I take,  
><em>_Why am I being judged?_'

Poems. Poems that was written in Yugi's perfect cursive covered the paper, front and back. This had to be what Yugi felt inside, the emotions he never let show. Seto could only stare at the paper, blue eyes clouding as he remembered how he coped with his own past. While he chose to close off his heart and avoid the care of people, Yugi wrote it out. Just looking at the two poems on the back made Seto want to read more. He wanted to know more of what Yugi felt. He wanted to know more of how Yugi saw his surroundings.

Gently folding the paper back up and placing it in his pocket, Seto continued walking down the hall with not even a care in the world that he was ten minutes late to class. Whether Yugi wanted it or not, Seto was going to be around.

* * *

><p>Gone. Gone, gone, gone. His poems were gone! The only thing he could think of was how his most personal feelings were being read. Yugi couldn't help but be glad he didn't put his name on the poems he wrote. Vaguely Yugi wondered who was reading it, if anyone for that matter. Would they understand the meaning behind the poems? Or would they think it was just words on a page that held no meaning? With a frown Yugi realized it would probably be the latter. Humans were selfish self-centered creatures like that after all.<p>

Having already finished the assignment the teacher gave them, Yugi turned to a fresh page in his notebook and started to write down his feelings, unaware of the teacher walking by with a never ending grin on his face.

'_There were secrets  
><em>_Secrets of the mind.  
><em>_Hidden behind a steel wall,  
><em>_Blocked from the greedy hands of others.  
><em>_Locked away into the darkest corner,  
><em>_Away from everything._

_All alone,  
><em>_Waiting to be set free.  
><em>_But there they stay,  
><em>_In the back of the mind.  
><em>_Thoughts fade,  
><em>_Memories forgotten,  
><em>_Words said, never to be taken back._

_Once more,  
><em>_Left alone,  
><em>_Forgotten,  
><em>_Un-disturbed in their quest for peace.  
><em>_There were secrets.  
><em>_Hidden behind a wall of steel.  
><em>_Waiting for their time to be set free.  
><em>_Waiting for the wall to break.  
><em>_And now,  
><em>_They have broken free_.'

One day, Yugi thought to himself as he wrote the last line, one day all the secrets will be free just like I will be. That was how he used to think anyway. Now he could care less about what would happen in the future. He knew he could never escape. So crossing out the words he wrote with a big 'X', Yugi ripped the paper out of the notebook, stood up, and tossed his crumpled poem into the trashcan. The teacher that was just a row away looked from the boy to the trashcan, wondering what he had written to cause a reaction like that from the normally quiet boy.

Flicking his silver white hair from infront of his eyes, Maximillion Pegasus sauntered over to his desk, sitting in the plush black chair with ease as he observed his class. Yugi was writing in his notebook again, a frown on his lips before he wripped the paper out and got up to throw it away. "You okay Yugi?" Pegasus asked, worry in his tone as he looked at the young boy who nodded his head and went to his seat. Soon after the bell rang and all of his precious students got up to go have a far too quick lunch break. When the last person, Yugi, left Pegasus reached into the trashcan, withdrawing two paper balls which he uncrumpled and flattened on the top of his desk.

With a light gasp of surprise he re-read the first, then the second. But it was the second one that really got to him.

'_Shallow words,  
><em>_Hollow promises,  
><em>_Spoken in the heat of a moment  
><em>_With no hint of honesty._

_Tired and starved,  
><em>_Hungry and desperate,  
><em>_Craving a small taste of truth that  
><em>_Once more escaped into a web of lies._

_Love without a hint of reality  
><em>_Arrogantly tossed around like a ball in a game  
><em>_Treated as a toy in our insane filled  
><em>_World of sanity that we claim to be._

_But that too is a lie.  
><em>_Sanity isn't sane.  
><em>_Insanity is just a way to hide the ignorance  
><em>_Of our sane selfs  
><em>_To make sure we feel better  
><em>_About the ugly sides we wish to hide._

_I'm done with the lies.  
><em>_I'm through with the truth.  
><em>_Because in every lie there is truth.  
><em>_So tell me, how can we tell  
><em>_Who knows the honest "truth" we wish to see  
><em>_Each and every day we live?_'

Pegasus, being a man of art himself, could feel the emotion soaked into each and every word, the desperate cry for help and the hopeless frustration as its pushed away by the very one seeking it. What could cause a young boy of his age to write something like this? No, that wasn't the question he should be asking Pegasus realized with a twinge of guilt. The question was, how could no one, not even him, have noticed what Yugi was having to go through?

Simple.

People are ignorant to anyone but themselves. Because humans are self-centered creatures.

* * *

><p>well there's chapter 9... o.o'<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Special service just for you guys ;)

I put some of my poems into this okay? Like these are what I've written wayyyyy before I wrote the story.

**RR**:  
><strong>InsaneEvilLittleEmmy<strong>- Peggie is talking to Yugi tomorrow though. D:

**Spindlegal**- How the hell are you guys reviewing so fast...? The poems... I wrote them without even thinking... I guess I'm kinda sad that people think they're full of pain and hurt even though it fits so well with this story... that I wrote like a year after them poems...

**hellomaru**- I repeat... I'm pretty sure the warnings are enough to tell you this is not a happy story. At least not for a while. -.-' And i repeat! Of course it's gonna be full of emotions. A writer always writes with emotions, especially when that writer is writing about personal past occurences.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was that day, when the unspoken words of a boy were finally heard, that a decision was made. Joey stuck by Yugi's side, not leaving even when the young boy clearly wanted him too. Joey thought Yugi's pout of annoyance was cute and always ruffled the boys hair, earning a deeper pout and occasionally a glare. But it was the connection that Yami started with Yugi that slowly brought the boy out of his silent shell. Yami gave him space when he needed it, unlike Joey who was constantly around. And Yami didn't speak unless he felt Yugi needed someone talking. It was comforting. Until school ended that is.

When the final bell rings, Yugi would always hesitate for the slightest second while Yami just stood by his side. Except this time, Yugi looked up at Yami with his amethyst eyes and whispered words he never thought he'd say to someone.

"I don't want to go home." He didn't. He didn't want to go to that cage. He didn't want to feel the innevitable touches that would come from the cages' owner. He didn't want to hear the husky whispers that trailed over his body and broke his mind apart. Most importantly, he didn't want to be alone.

"Yugi, I want to know the truth." Yami said, looking at the smaller boy who looked almost exactly like him with a serious look in his crimson eyes. He saw the fear fall in place in those beautiful violet eyes, but Yugi knew he couldn't hide any longer. He needed someone besides his paper to talk to. So with a nod in conscent, Yami told the boy that he could come to his and Seto's place. Any other day Yugi would be excited to see the home of his idol. But this day...

This day Yugi would have to reveal what actually went on behind closed doors.

* * *

><p>When Seto came home that day he wasn't expecting Yugi to be sitting in his living room with Yami across from him. Papers were scattered all across the long coffee table. Even from the distance he was from the table he saw the cursive on the paper and immediately went to one. Yugi looked up at him, worry in his amethyst eyes as he bit his bottom lip. In silence Seto read the words written on the pure white paper.<p>

'_Crying out in desperation,  
><em>_Afraid to be alone,  
><em>_With fears of darkness in the mind  
><em>_Sleep so hard to attain,  
><em>_There he lay in a soft comfy bed,  
><em>_Laying so very awake._

_Shadows pass and he  
><em>_Screams out  
><em>_Yet no one hears his voice,  
><em>_Why will no one come to me  
><em>_And with that thought he finally  
><em>_Fell asleep._

_Years pass,  
><em>_The little boy grew,  
><em>_Not once was his voice heard.  
><em>_Wondering, wondering, in his bed alone,  
><em>_Voices from below arose.  
><em>_Didn't you know? A small child died  
><em>_But not once was anyone told._'

Fear. Was this what Yugi was scared of? Was he scared of being alone or was he scared that no one would ever hear his cries for help? Or maybe he was scared that he really would die without anyone knowing. Blue eyes filled with realization. No one did hear his cries for help. Yugi cried out to everyone around him with just his appearance, but no one heard the silent pleas he let out. Picking up another paper, Seto looked at the message hidden within.

'_Alone,  
><em>_Trapped in the  
><em>_Darkness of pure  
><em>_Loneliness._

_Left behind  
><em>_By those that say  
><em>_They care about you  
><em>_And the things you want._

_Yet there they go,  
><em>_Walking away,  
><em>_Away from the darkness,  
><em>_From the shadows-_

_From you.  
><em>_Caught between  
><em>_A lonely sea  
><em>_Dyed with longing blue_

_Clawing at the surface  
><em>_Trying to break free  
><em>_From the endless azure  
><em>_Crystal. _

_I am alone.  
><em>_I am forgotten.  
><em>_I am eternally-  
><em>_Left behind._'

Yugi has always been alone. Looking up from the paper littered with honesty, Seto locked his eyes with Yugi's but turned away when he noticed a poem off to the side, away from all the others, and picked it up.

'_Caged  
><em>_Like a fallen bird  
><em>_With clipped wings,  
><em>_Laying silently on a metal floor._

_Eyes wide and begging,  
><em>_Staring into the cruel smirks,  
><em>_Embedding each crude remark to memory,  
><em>_And remembering the wicked whispers  
><em>_Passed around._

_No one comprehends the reasons  
><em>_We have to hurt others.  
><em>_Pleasure? Amusement?  
><em>_Mocking? Retorting?  
><em>_There is no reason._

_Reason or not,  
><em>_Pain isn't received by  
><em>_Physical means alone.  
><em>_Words can hurt,  
><em>_Emotional damage is just as bad  
><em>_As damage to the body._

_Over time the body heals,  
><em>_But mental damage,  
><em>_Damage of the mind,  
><em>_Doesn't just scar over,  
><em>_And left forgotten._

_Continuous,  
><em>_Unforgettable,  
><em>_Torture  
><em>_Is the damage left,  
><em>_By careless words  
><em>_Tossed in the direction  
><em>_Of one small metal cage  
><em>_And wounded bird._'

Before he could say anything Yami's voice broke the thick silence between them.

"Yugi, we waited until Seto was here. Please tell us the truth." With a sigh Yugi started his story.

"My mother died while giving birth to me. I think that was when my real dad snapped. It took a few years before anyone really noticed though." My back hurts, Yugi thought after another sigh. "He killed Téa's parents when he did snap though. It should have been me. I'm the one he was after afterall." He pulled his shirt off, standing up and turning around so the two other boys could see his back. Could see the ugly disfiguration that ran from his left shoulder blade to his right hip. The raised scar tissue a lighter shade than his pale skin, making it stand out even more.

Yami clenched his fists together, his knuckles turning white from the strain. How could anyone hurt this beautifully pure boy? Seto was thinking much the same, falling into his seat as he looked at the scar with fire in his eyes. That father would pay.

"He was killed when the police got to the scene. He tried to attack them." A snort of wry humor left Yugi's lips. "What an idiot. After that I got placed into a foster care. Luckily for them there was someone here who wanted a kid. My father now. The man who rapes me every single night." He had to force the words from his throat. It was hard saying it out loud. To admit how helpless you really are. And Yugi feared what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

N'kays so here is chapter 11! I actually started writing chapter 12, its about a quarter done now, and I can honestly say I passed my English exam! Now if I passed anything else? I have no clue. I'll find out sooner or later.

Okay so this story is coming to a close. But I know some of you are wondering about Tea and Yugi and all that. Ya see I plan on making a sequel, continuation actually, that deals with Yugi and Tea in more depth. Im gonna call it **Spoken Deception, Silenced Pain**. Sounds cool right? But yea. This is chapter 11. Theres like one or 2 more chapters for this story until I work on the Continuation! TIME FOR RR's!

**RR**:  
><strong>Spindlegal<strong>- Did you enjoy yer sleep? I hope ya did cause you might end up hating me for these next couple chapters.

**hellomaru**- I wanted to give you guys a special survice. But in the next chapter, chapter 12, Yugi has more secrets to reveal that you guys might not like.

**sakura2112**- ^^' They weren't really powerful. Just some random words I put together. And yay! Someone finally understand that yes, Humans are arrogant people!

**RainingHearts4Ever**- I updated. Hope its to your liking. ^^

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**- haha thankies. =D I tried my best.

**silver5606**- ... He is gonna be used in the sequel. v.v You cant kill him. Well maybe. I dunno, havent decided on that part really. Haha after you re-read a story so many times it gets kinda dull and boring. Though I have watched a movie 35 times, back to back, before.

T.T Six reviews... -sighs-

**Yugi**: Pon-Pon **does not own** Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yami, Seto, Tea -shudders-, or me. But she does own my step and real dad. -sad face-

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Raped? Every night? "How long," Seto found himself asking the boy seated on his couch, "was you being raped Yugi?" Yugi looked uncomfortable, even with his shirt on, before he answered, "Since I was six." About nine years Yugi suffered. Held hostage, kept as a pet basically, and no one ever saw anything? But it was then that Seto finally took notice of what lay wrapped around Yugi's throat. A small black choker, bucked at the front, made the blue eyes CEO replay all of his memories of Yugi. This caught Yami's attention and he too tried to remember if he saw the little one wearing it before.

"Little one," Yami spoke softly, getting Yugi's attention away from his fidgetting. A tan finger pointed to an equally tan neck, looking into the amethyst eyes with a pointed meaning. The dark flush that crept up Yugi's face and that small amount of shame filling his eyes was comfirmation. The item wrapped around Yugi's neck was a collar.

Seeing that around Yugi's small throat brought back the memory of crimson sliding down the boys slim wrist. In a flash Yami jumped up from his seat and grabbed Yugi's arm. He pushed the sleeve up far enough to see the ghostly pale wrists that wer chaffed and scarred over in what looked like marks from a shackle. Yami's eyes froze over. That bastard cuffed the boy! "Yugi," Yami whispered, his voice filled with a burning malice he never thought he could feel. "Yugi, I'm gong to bust his fucking head in unless something is done right now." At least he was giving fair warning. It took all he had not to storm over to wear Yugi lived, even though he didn't know, and kill that bastard. This sick fuck needed to be put in jail. And far, far, far away from Yugi.

* * *

><p>Do something? What could he do against that man? Fighting only gave him more pain and mor marks as a reminder of how helpless he really is. There was no way he could do something about it.<p>

"Alright," Seto said, his voice easily breaking Yugi from his thoughts. "A few of my men are heading to Yugi's home as we speak to take Jacob McClaime into custody." At the shocked look mixed with a bit of fear Yugi gave him, Seto decided to explain. "I own the police force too." After seeing those marks on Yugi's skin and hearing Yami's heated words, Seto decided that if Yugi couldn't do it then he would. "For now you can stay with him wihile I make sure that the man is being taken care of." With that Seto left, unable to stay in that room any longer if he wanted to keep up the calm persona.

Yami whistled long and loud. "Seto has some scary connections. Be glad he's on your side." And mine, Yami thought with a grim smile.

"Yami," a small moment of hesitation, "what happens now?"

"You'll stay here. Seto can make it happen. You won't have to worry about orphanage's or foster care anymore." Reaching his hand out Yami gently pet Yugi's head and for once the boy let him.

"I have to go to that place." Yugi told him after a few moments of silence. He could feel Yami tense but before the other young man could say anything Yugi continued, "All of my things are there and," Yugi bit his lip, looking up at Yami from under his lashes, "and you and Seto should see. I dont think I can face that place alone." Going back to that room, letting someone see what actually happened, was a scary thought. It was more than scary. But he needed to face his demons and open up. So Yami left him to call Seto and Yugi sat still on the couch. He hadn't moved a muscle when Yami came back.

"Seto said we could go ahead. He'd meet us there."

Nodding Yugi stood up on wobbling legs and slowly walked to the door. Neither spoke as Yugi led the way to his home. Seto wasn't there when the two got there and only a few police men where guarding the scene, protocal afterall. Technically they weren't supposed to go in but with Seto's connections the house was cleared and Yami walked in beside Yugi. "My room is upstairs." The boy informed him even as he walked in the opposite direction. Yami questioned where it was Yugi was leading him to but followed anyway. It was when Yugi stopped that Yami voiced his question.

"A basement?" The muscles in Yugi's shoulders tensed as he slowly opened the door and walked down the steps.

"I never called it a basement." He whispered softly as both of them walked. "To me it was a cage. A cage littered with blood and memories."


	12. Chapter 12

I am soo sorry guys. I should honestly have like two or three chapters ready for you guys after my long absense but I don't. Seriously, I'm sorry. But here's chapter 12 of Hidden Eyes, Hidden Voice.

There will not be a Review Replies corner this time. I'll do it next time okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"A cage littered with blood and memories." What the hell happened in this room? When Yugi turned the lights on Yami took a step back, hand covering his mouth as he looked at the torture room in front of him. What caught his attention the most though was the rusted stains on both the walls and floor. And the plush chair in the middle of the room. "That was his seat. Always watching, ordering, and listening from that spot. I was forced to sit there, on his right until otherwise told." If he was always in that spot then how did blood get on the walls and floors? Why are there shackles on the wall?

"Until I angered him that is. Then hell broke loose."

Caught in his memories, Yugi couldn't stop himself from talking. He didn't notice when Seto leaned against the door frame, eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest while his hands clenched into tight fists. "The shackles kept me here in this room for a week. Not able to move, cut and bruised and helpless to his demands." Yugi let out a dry laugh, his eyes blank as he remembered what was done. "Not like I could help myself before."

Slowly walking over, Seto placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, holding it gently while speaking in a hushed whisper. "Lets get your stuff." Yugi nodded, leaving the room before the other two.

"Yugi didn't come to school for a week. He was probably set free and came straight to the school, the first time you met him." Seto said softly once Yugi was fully out of the room and his footsteps up the stairs couldn't be heard. "And all I did was worry. Joey wanted to go to his house to check on him but I stopped him." Yami watched as Seto revealed the emotions he would normally never show. "I could've saved him if I hadn't of stopped Joey!"

"But you did save him Seto." Yami told him, placing a hand on his cousins shoulder. "You saved him from anymore suffering."

"But he'll always have the memories and he'll always have the marks." Seto looked at the room around him, at the shackles hanging on the wall, a whip standing proud on a mantle with letter ties that had buckles attached to it keeping it in place. That must be the matching set to Yugi's choker or just there to hold the whip, Seto thought grimly, wrenching his eyes away from the site.

"You love him don't you Seto?"

"Maybe," the brunette admitted. "I've always watched him but only recently did I talk to him. He was always alone, always had his eyes closed and never spoke. It made me angry that he was trying to escape reality by not facing it."

"That wasn't all there was though was it?" Count on Yami to know theres more.

"Yugi is so smart. He's a lot smarter than me. But I couldn't figure out why he was hiding. It pissed me off." Seto looked at his cousin, eyes showing the feelings he had repressed. "Then I saw him after school, standing in the rain while silently crying as he looked up into the sky. I didn't ask what was wrong but that was the first time I saw his eyes. They were beautiful." He paused to take a breath, "The next morning I went to school early, around six, to open the doors and get some extra work done. Yugi was there, standing quietly with his nose all red. Why would he get here so early? Now I know. Every morning after that, I came in early to let him in. He'd go to his locker, sit underneath it and sleep until other people came. That was when I started researching him but never finished. Until recently that is."

Always watching yet never acting. That was so un-Seto like in Yami's opinion. Of course Seto would observe but he'd never stay silent. "When I found out I felt like an idiot. Now I feel like an ignorant moron. Yugi was stuck in this cage that should have been a home, while I just sat back and watched."

"You couldn't have known." Yugi whispered from the doorway, making both Yami and Seto snap their heads in his direction. Seto looked at the small boy, his skin pale as a ghost, eyes dull and haunted; would he ever be able to get that brightness he saw before back into Yugi's eyes?

"I could have tried harder," Seto replied, his voice so soft and full of innocent emotions that Yugi felt ashamed all over again.

Unlike Seto, Yugi was not innocent or pure.

He was tainted.

He was used.

"I'm happy you tried, Seto."

The boy in front of his eyes, in Yami's opinion, would never be tainted. Such an honest young man. A young man forced to touch and be touched by a man who should have acted like a father. Even after all he'd been through, Yugi could still show a smile that looked like nothing was wrong in the world. But he would always have to remember the touches, the pain, the torment and he would always have to see the marks on his skin turn paler than his skin tone, making them stand out even more. Yugi would never be able to erase anything. What did he do to deserve this? Yami found himself asking once again to know one but him. The one good thing about all this though was that now Yugi could stay with him and Seto. He would finally be safe.

For how long will Yugi stay? Knowing the boy he would probably try to leave the first chance he got. After all he hated causing trouble for others, the first thing Yami learned after he met the boy.

"I could have done more than try though Yugi!" Seto exclaimed in frustration. Never had he revealed so much emotion at one time. "I could have saved you!" Tears fell from Seto's crystal blue eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sooooo since I didnt do review replies for chapter 11 on chapter 12, I guess I'll do both of those here right now okay?

**RR: Chapter 11  
><strong>**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**- I'm sorry the chapters have been short. But I get them to at least 1000 words sooooo to me thats good. ^^' And yer already insane so why not be add a little more to it?

**hellomaru**- haha thanks! I also have some news of... dun dun du du! I GOT THE HIGHEST GRADE ON MY ENGLISH TEST ON A BOOK! WOOT! Oh I hope you liked chapter 12 =D

**Doragon-chan**- Yea, Yugi got help finally. ^^ It took long enough but it fit the story.

**Fangirl4ver**- Don't worry don't worry. You didn't miss much. ^^ Sorry about the last line scarring you. =( I love that line though. I've been wanting to use it for a couple of months now.

**Spindlegal**- I don't sleep that well either. -w- Annnnd your feeling was wrong. Probably. I dunno. But hey I'm happy I can scare people!

**sakura2112**- You're just gonna have to find out haha.

**Silver5606**- Winter you can kill him if you want. ._.' I can't think of anyway to use him in the sequel now. And there may not be a sequel unless I remember what I was gonna do for it. ^^'

**Chapter 12:  
><strong>**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**- Maybe you arent as evil as your name implies? You feel sympathetic towards Seto who is all things considered, emotionally stilted. For him to reach a limit to where he actually reveals the emotions he keeps burried inside of himself, you can't help but want to reach a hand out to help. It's human nature. ._.'

**MyFalseTruth**- I think this is your first time reviewing my story o.o' Nice ta meets ya. Just look at Emmy's review reply to know why ya wanna hug them haha

**skywright**- Yo. Been a while. .-. Thanks for that. It made me feel a lot better. ^^ Though I had to read it 5 times (no lie) before I could even think I understood what ya meant. v.v' I still don't think I get it completely. hehe

**Fangirl4ver**- I think it's a neither pairing now. I wanted it to turn into a Yami/Yugi pairing but now I feel like there is no need for a pairing at all. I guess its mostly friendship now.

**sakura2112**- uhhhhh I've been going through a little bit of drama/problems in life. Sorry.

I had wanted there to be at least 100 reviews by the time I finished this story. Right now I don't know if that will happen but I'll get them sooner or later. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

After Seto's revealing outcry, Yugi ran. He knew it was wrong of him to do so. He should have stayed with the older boy like Yami did. But he was so confused. No one had ever wanted to save him before. Hell he did his best to make sure people couldn't get close to him. Now he had Seto, Joey, Ryou, and Yami. Everything was happening so fast. For the first time Yugi was finally free to do something and there wasn't anything he could think of to do. All he'd ever known was being bound.

"What can I do?" He whispered, eyes filling with unshed tears as he ran far away from the prison he had been held in. Seto's confession weighed heavily on his mind, on his emotions, and made the strain stronger. What could he do to help Seto? He couldn't even help himself!

Yugi thought that when he was finally free of his father things would be normal for him. An agony filled smirk graced his lips. What normal? There's no such thing as normal for Yugi. Not once has he experienced normalcy in his life. "What can I do?" What can you do in a world that tries to play off the un-normal as normal? A world that makes you disgusted with yourself for being different, what the hell is normal about that? If anyone knew what went on in that room- Yugi shuddered at the thought.

For now all Yugi wanted to do was run. He wanted to run away and not come back even though he knew he would. If not for Seto then for himself. When he could finally face the demons of his past he would come back. With determination in his amethyst eyes, Yugi continued to run. Though he wasn't running away. Not anymore. Now he was running towards something. Finally Yugi was going to face his past, by stepping one step at a time in the direction of his future. "I'll be back, everyone." Good-bye my friends, he thought one last time, unable to look back at the place where he met all the people who changed his life no matter how little time he had had with them.

That day, the day Seto confessed his feelings in the empty room of torture that had held Yugi captive for so many years, Yugi was released and disappeared off the face of the Earth.

* * *

><p>Every year after that fateful day, Seto dropped by the home of Jacob McClaime to stand in the room that caused his love so much despair.<p>

"Ten years already," Seto said softly, looking around the room that stayed exactly the same, plus a few extra layers of dust. At twenty-eight years of age, Seto continued to make Kaiba Corp. a major industry through the years as Duel Monsters grew more and more popular. He probably payed more attention to Duel Monsters because that was the first time he saw Yugi's eyes light up. Yugi loved Duel Monsters. They never got to have a duel though, Seto thought with a sad smile on his face.

Yami was waiting for him outside the door frame. He looked the same as he did in Highschool, just a few inches taller and a darker tan. His crimson eyes widened in shock as a slightly smaller version of himself walked past, a smirk in his eyes with a secretive smile on his face as he looked at Yami. Lifting a finger and placing it against his mouth. "Shhh." A wide grin almost split Yami's face in half.

The smaller look-a-like quickly walked into the house and quietly made his way down the old steps. It was amazing how no sound came from them after all these years. Once at the bottom he saw the back of his old friend. "I'm surprised this house hasn't been destroyed," he said casually, leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face when Seto whirled around to face the only slightly familiar voice. His ice blue eyes widened almost comically wide when comprehension finally dawned.

"Yugi," the brunette CEO whispered softly, emotions flying across his face at the speed of light as he regarded the now taller young man who had been missing for ten years. "You're back."

"Yea," Yugi said, a smile on his face now as he looked at Seto with bright amethyst eyes. "I'm back. And this time I have a title."

"A title?" What could that possibly have to do with him coming back? Seto wondered.

"Yea. I'm the new King of Games." The smile turned into a grin when Seto stared at him in shock. There was a major dueling competition just last week that would make the winner the new King of Games. Yugi dueled. Yugi won. Yugi was back.

With a small smile on his face, Seto let his eyes close to hold back his emotions. "Well fuck me sideways. You was right under my nose and I never had a clue."

"Does that matter?" Yugi asked, still grinning as he started to make his way back up the steps. He couldn't leave Yami hanging up there all alone now could he? "I'm here infront of you right now."

And I'll never let you out of my sight, Seto thought with a determined look as he nodded at Yugi's words and followed the younger man up the stairs. Never again will I allow you to be hurt or let you run away.

The hidden eyes that know one ever saw were finally seen by people who actually cared about the beauty inside them and the voice that no one ever heard finally spoke and let everyone listen to his words, his story, and how he overcame a past of nothing but pain. Who cares about normal, Yugi thought to himself when he locked his arms through Yami's and held his hand out to Seto, when you can create your own normal with people who matter?

OWARI!

* * *

><p>That was the final chapter of Hidden Eyes, Hidden Voice. Thank you everyone for reading my story and for all the wonderful reviews you've given me. If you guys want more then just send it in a review or pm and tell me what you want. I'm open to suggestions now that I'm done with this story!<p>

Arigatou, minna-san! =D I love you all!


End file.
